D E C R E A S I N G
by Ergelina
Summary: She's been in comatose for five full years, doctors said that she may never wake up, again, no matter how much time passes. And yet, when Uchiha Itachi shows up in Konoha, she, much for everyone's surprise and shock, awakes. Determined, she's going to show them that five years of comatose is nothing… Kakashi X OC (Edited and much better version!)
1. His one Sin

**Decreasing****  
Naruto fanfiction **

**Description:**

She's been in comatose for five full years, doctors said that she may never wake up, again, no matter how much time passes. And yet, when Uchiha Itachi shows up in Konoha, she, much for everyone's surprise and shock, awakes. Determined, she's going to show them that five years of comatose is nothing… Kakashi X OC

**Chapter 1: **_His one sin…_

Hatake Kakashi stood in the Konoha's Hospital, hands pocketed as he stared at the seemingly sleeping figure in front of him – a woman with waist length, raven black hair (that was left without its former braid) appearing to be around the same age as Kakashi himself was – and for once, there was no sign of his dirty book. She was dressed in a hospital's white gown, life machine tube attached to her arm showing faint and unstable life signs. Kakashi sighed, silently refilling the flower glass on the table next to her as well as changing the old white rose with a fresh blue iris flower.

He knew that both rose and iris were her favorite flowers, Kakashi remembered this from their childhood days thanks to Obito having annoyed him with knowing this sleeping woman better than Kakashi does (a pointless note for as the two were related). Back then, Kakashi couldn't have cared less about what the two idiots, as he called them whenever they annoyed him.

A breeze of wind interrupted his nostalgia, bringing his one visible dark black eye to the slightly opened window – the wind disheveled white curtains, flower petals danced slightly with the wind and both of their hairs, making Kakashi to relax a bit.

_You would've liked the current weather, _he mused thinking of her childish excitement over tiniest things as he took his usual seat right next to the bed.

He then proceeded on telling her about his day, about what was going on in the village and their mutual friends, including his new team – Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. He lamented on how he haven't exactly had a proper time to visit her due to missions and his not-so-new-students training, apologizing for not dropping by as often as he used to at the beginning. Kakashi knew that he wasn't the only one to regularly visit her – Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and even from time to time Sandaime Hokage – thanks to the constantly fresh flowers and her cared appearance (as well as having heard nurses talking, one would be surprised what kind of gossip was going around in this hospital).

Kakashi knew that the chances of her waking up was slim, however, he refused to give up, knowing exactly what kind of fighter the woman was. No, Hatake Kakashi would only give up, when they're absolutely certain that she's gone – when she's dead, not before. He had promised Obito to keep both Rin and her safe, had promised to protect them from harm.

He had failed in protecting Rin, and heaven would be cursed if he lost her as well (it was already frustrating that he wasn't able to do anything or hadn't been there, when she fell into comatose).

There wasn't a day, where Kakashi didn't think of _'what ifs' _concerning her now five years comatose; just as there wasn't a moment he didn't remember Sandaime telling him about her situation, both him and Gai rushing to the hospital only to see her in the middle of surgery that took almost a whole day. He had been shocked – it was an understatement – when doctor explained the extent of her injuries and that she may never wake up, again.

The rest of the day was blurry to Kakashi, he couldn't fully remember what he did or said after punching a wall at doctor's words, just that when he woke up next morning his head ached terribly. At first he had thought all this had been a nightmare, only that when he went to her apartment – he found it empty, making him to remember that she was still in a hospital.

Not accepting the fact that she probably will never wake up, thus making him to, once again, fail Obito – Kakashi started to visit her every day he could, and talked to her in hopes of her waking up.

Of her calling him an idiot and stop worrying so much for as she's fine.

That he hasn't failed Obito yet again, like he did with Rin.

This…was a prayer he couldn't get rid of his mind, no matter how hard he's tried.

_This was his one sin that refused to leave him…_


	2. Legendary Onsen Incident

**Decreasing****  
Naruto fanfiction **

**Description:**

She's been in comatose for five full years, doctors said that she may never wake up, again, no matter how much time passes. And yet, when Uchiha Itachi shows up in Konoha, she, much for everyone's surprise and shock, awakes. Determined, she's going to show them that five years of comatose is nothing… Kakashi X OC

**Chapter 2: **_Legendary Onsen Incident_

Eighteen years old Uchiha Mai angrily marched the streets, arms crossed and face pulled into an angry scowl, as she approached the Uchiha Compound. Every once and then, a passenger-by of whom she happened to pass would hear a curse or two escaping from her mouth, ones that younger kids should never hear. Her onyx black eyes twinkled – not with her usual mischief and badly hidden happiness – but with anger and disappointment.

The reason?

A certain self-claimed Green Beast of Konoha had successfully made Mai to lose her temper with his idiotic challenge to Hatake Kakashi, which contained with the two of them having to compete with each other on who can peek on the bathing women and get away without being spotted – of course, his so called Eternal Rival had simply stood in front of the Onsen and looking as bored as hell, while Maito Gai had gone ahead with his challenge, showing no interest in peeking at women like that.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Maijust so _happened_ to be bathing at the same time, having hoped for a good relax after two weeks long mission away from Konoha, only to almost instantly feel Gai's and Kakashi's awfully familiar Chakras nearby – way _too _nearby for her liking.

For the first ten minutes, she had pretended not having noticed the two (hoping that the two were in the men's side, which would've explained as to why their Chakra was a bit _too _close for her liking only to realize it wasn't like so, much for her disappointment and anger), even going as far as to allow Gai to see her half naked form (the idiot had gotten nosebleed, and when he realized who his 'victim' was Gai felt secret happiness for as this onyx black haired woman was could be very traditional if she wanted – not allowing a man to see her naked body unless they're dating or married and his not-so-secret crush on her for as ages), before taking Gai and other women in the bath by surprise by throwing someone's (it had been the first thing that Mai could reach to, besides the towel that was wrapped around her body) bowl at his direction, shouting _"Get the fuck out, ya fuckin' Gai!"_ with the bowl hitting a bulls-eye causing Gai to roll down onto the street, followed by a loud crash.

Her action had made the females to scream due to realization of being violated through peeking effectively making the rest of the bathing females to start throwing anything and everything that they reached while screaming and shouting 'pervert' at the direction – to be frank, not everything was thrown _at the same direction _– Mai had first thrown a wooden bowl.

Usually, Mai would've been satisfied with this but not today – wasting no time, and giving a little care as of how she was dressed (a white towel wrapped around her body, carelessly showing her body curves, and getting a little soaked due to onsen's water) Mai appeared in front of Gai – who was rolling on the ground, whining about something she really didn't want to know, and yet had a good idea what it was – and Kakashi – who looked strangely amused at the situation.

"Ya fuckin' bastards!" Mai barked at them, the moment she spotted them, onyx black eyes shining with a dangerous gleam (making even Kakashi to involuntarily step back, being more than aware of what _this _look usually meant).

"M-M-Ma-Mai," Gai stuttered, paling as his angry eighteen years old friend, only now realizing that it probably wasn't a good idea to…peek, when she was there, but it wasn't like he _knew _she would be there. In all fairness, all Gai wanted was to win Kakashi in another of his meaningless challenge (that had become a sort of entertainment for the rest of Konoha due to its variety and amusing results). "It-It's not what you think –!"

"You actually _dare _to think of such idiotic challenges?!" She roared, drawing attention to them (much for Kakashi's dislike, he glared at the men, who couldn't help but to ogle at the sight of almost naked Mai, who was clothed in nothing but a half-dry half-wet towel) by the passenger-byes. "And _you _Kakashi – I thought better of you!"

At that accusation Kakashi raised his hands up in resignation, "Calm down, Mai – I've done nothing to warrant that –," a fist was showed at his face, which he barely stopped. "There's no need to be so violent," his voice was cool and calm, she detected a hint of amusement.

As a response, Mai snarled at him, "Oh, I'm so gonna kick your ass during our next sparring, _Hatake! _I thought that you were smarter than that – going along with baka-Gai's even more idiotic challenges! Each, each, each one of them getting more idiotic than they were at the beginning – I swear I still get _nightmares _about _that _one time you two – blah!"

Kakashi chuckled, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about, watching as Mai withdrew her fist and threw them up into the air in aghast. To his defense, it was _all on Gai, _he was simply dragged along and forcibly turned into a partner-in-crime.

"Now-now, it's not all so bad if you stop reminding it happened," okay, maybe that was a wrong thing to say as _that _dangerous gleam was back in her onyx black eyes.

Kakashi sweat-dropped, _'She really does remind me of Kushina, when she's angry at the very least.'_

He really shouldn't have had followed Gai to the Onsen they both knew Mai liked to go after returning from one of her ANBU missions, and he had to rethink wherever or not the idiot had done this on purpose (being perfectly aware of Gai's one-sided crush on the Uchiha). But then again, Kakashi couldn't help but to think it was worth for this _view _in front of him, and check the angry woman out (she couldn't blame him, when she was basically _naked_).

Mai shivered, "Maybe not for you," she snapped at him, the image of the two of them comparing…plagued her mind. She just had to be told by Hokage to go and fetch the two of them, if she hadn't been told…her 'innocent' eyes and mind would never been scarred like that. "But _I, _on the other hand, am scarred for the rest of my life!" She added a few colorful cures – which made the mothers, who were in vicinity, to instantly cover their children's ears in hopes of blocking the words.

"Calm down," Kakashi repeated himself, voice as cool and calm as always, despite of not really feeling so. "All_ I _did was standing here and trying to persuade Gai -,"

Gai snorted, dragging himself up while surrounded with all the stuff that had been thrown at him, "All you did _was _standing there and looking all cool and hip, Kakashi, my Eternal Rival!"

Kakashi sighed, noticing that Mai was looking more murderous than before (at least she stopped muttering curses, and he unwillingly noticed how her breasts were pressed together in a rather tempting way), promising to somehow torture Gai for not staying quiet. At the very least, she wasn't paying attention to him anymore, which was a good thing – for him.

Her onyx black, almost waist-length hair clung to her body, half-dry and half-wet from the warm water (unknowingly making him more nervous at the very sight than ever, and it wasn't the first time he had seen a woman's naked body). He could almost imagine her floating in the water, eyes closed as she relaxed her mind and body after two weeks long ANBU mission – no.

_Stop thinking of her like this, remember who she is, _Kakashi thought as he shook his head, making Mai to raise an eyebrow before looking at Gai.

"Hmm…so I'm taking it that it was just _you _that was idiotic enough to peek on women's side after the warning I gave you the last time?" Her voice was full of cold venom.

Gai's face had gone as white as a chalk, instantly realizing his mistake, and yet he stood still and did his best in trying to give her his trade-mark smile and thumps-up (Kakashi silently remarked that if it was anyone else, they would've run as far away as possible from this currently murderous looking _Uchiha Mai_).

"Um – I'm deeply and youthfully -!" Gai was never allowed to finish whatever kind of apology he was going to say for as Mai sent him into flying towards the river not so far from them and watched with satisfied gleam in her onyx black eyes as his body fell under the water, shouting something (once again) inaudible.

The same men, who had been oggling Mai were now inching as far away as it was possible for them, not wanting to get caught by the now eerily smiling woman after witnessing her raw strength. Kakashi sweat-dropped, glad that he had gotten away so easily, even if their sparring was going to be hellish one – an angry Mai was a formidable opponent, one that you wouldn't want to face, not to mention that she's a pureblooded Uchiha.

Throwing one last distasteful glare at Kakashi, who rubbed the back of his head apologetically, Mai scoffed before disappearing into the dressing room, having lost all of her will to relax or bathe.

And _that _was the very reason behind her bad mood, something that her fellow Uchiha clansmen took a notice of when they saw her walking towards the direction of Fugaku's house, muttering curses and all kinds of promises under her breath. The majority of them had a good idea what caused Mai's mood to drop so low, after all it wasn't a secret that it only happened whenever Maito Gai decided to be an idiot and drag her into his challenge towards the infamous Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

Knowing this, they stayed out of Mai's way, not wanting a repeat of the last time someone had actually dared to approach her (that someone had been sent into a hospital for a week, which earned her a punishment – a written apology letter – from both Hokage and Fugaku). In reality, there were perhaps only two Uchiha members that would get away from being mauled by Mai.

"Ah!" Speaking of one of the devils. "Mai-nee-san!"

Blinking, Mai was snapped out of her mutters and looked down at the intruder to her scheming on how to get away with a murder, only for her glare to soften into a smile.

"Yo! Is your brother home, Sasuke?"


End file.
